Colonial Navy
The Colonial Navy is the official title given to a fleet of Salmirian warships under Tiefling control roaming the seas of Erta. It is headed by Commander Cedric Frann, a hardened veteran of many skirmishes at sea, and acts as the naval arm of King Bernardo's military. Ships within the Colonial Navy are split between two subtitles: Fleet Ship (F.S.), and Colony Ship (C.S.). History The Colonial Navy was formed from the remaining ships that set sail from Salmir in 139 P.B.C. Storms and sea creatures destroyed 40 out of the 126 ships the Tieflings built, and once on calmer waters where they could create a flotilla formation and lay gangplanks securely between ships, the first meeting of many would commence to discuss the future of the Tiefling race. The flotilla remained together for months until a hurricane of incredible magnitude ripped through the fleet, bringing their 86 ships down to 31. These remaining 31 ships sailed around the world for the next 1100+ years, slowly dwindling their numbers down until only 8 ships remained. Cut off from the rest of the fleet, the flagship of the Colonial Navy, the Growing Wake, sank off the eastern coast of Drachenheim in the year 1298, leaving only King Bernardo, his family, and a handful of Tieflings alive. Present Day As of late, Colonial Navy ships are a rare sight on open waters, but not an impossible one. Every so often a fisherman or miscellaneous person will claim to have seen a 'galleon full of devils' gliding over the bay silently, but actual documented sightings are few and far between. What is known and accepted as fact are very broad generalizations of the combat effectiveness the Colonial Navy is renowned for. Ships Ships employed by the Colonial Navy are among some of the most advanced according to survivors from skirmishes with the Tiefling-run vessels. There are three distinct classes of ships within the Navy: Battleboarder The most common class of ship, Battleboarders are heavily armored vessels capable of incapacitating enemy ships by ramming them with its bow or sides. Once vulnerable, the soldiers on board throw hooks with wires attached to allow them access to their opponent and enable boarding en masse. Once aboard, the Tiefling soldiers engage the enemy in combat and subsequently take control of the ship, adding it to their fleet. Carrier Carriers are the largest class of ship in the Colonial Navy. These massive dreadnoughts typically stay far from shore and provide a home for many soldiers and civilians alike. In the rare instances where they approach land, it is only for a short period of time to release smaller rowboats of Recon Scouts during colony operations. Despite their size however, they aren't as heavily armored as their two smaller cousins. Skirmisher Skirmishers are the smallest class of ship, often with a crew compliment no bigger than 10 at any given time. They often carry strike teams of Recon Scouts for quick deployment on land and patrol rivers awaiting their teams to return. They are painted with dark colors and have matching sails to assist with nighttime stealth operations. Many Skirmishers have been refit to serve as fishing vessels and are deployed all over Erta. Notable Ships * C.S. ''Growing Wake ''- Carrier - Sunk 1298 P.B.C. * F.S. ''Vengeance ''- Battleboarder - Oldest ship still in service. * C.S. ''Devil's Strength ''- Carrier - Oldest Carrier still in service. * D.F.V. ''Kraken ''- Man o' War - Commandeered by Sebastien Faell. Status unknown. * F.S. ''People's Charge ''- Battleboarder - Sunk 1301. * F.S. ''Arrogance ''- Skirmisher - Status unknown. * C.S. ''Lucky Star ''- Carrier - Status unknown. * D.F.V. ''Janeway ''- Daemrian Frigate - Commandeered by Sebastien Faell. Status unknown. * F.S. ''Gracious ''- Skirmisher - Converted to fishing vessel. Status unknown. * F.S. ''Sacrifice ''- Skirmisher - Ironically unsunk. In service. Location unknown. * E.F.V. ''Blue Maiden ''- Merchant Vessel - Temproarily commandeered by Sebastien Faell. Refit.